


The Position of Personal Assistant

by saltinette



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Bamf Chloe, Bamf marinette, F/F, F/M, Gay, Lila Redemption, MDC - Freeform, Minor Adrienette - Freeform, a little bit of salt, and other stuff, chloe is hot, i stan audrey bourgeois, lila is kind hot i guess, marinette is hot, personal assistant au, straight - Freeform, work au, yeah she can be hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltinette/pseuds/saltinette
Summary: Lila gets an opportunity to work as MDC's personal assistant.But she doesn't know who MDC is.Marinette doesn't hold grudges.But she likes to mess around with Lila.Enemies to Friends to lovers.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lila Rossi
Comments: 54
Kudos: 355





	1. First Day as MDC's Personal Assistant

“I’m so excited for you girl!” Alya squealed as Lila was getting ready for her first day working for MDC.

It had taken a while for them to get back to her and tell her if she got the job or not, but then a miracle happened.

MDC herself replied to Lila.

_‘Dear Miss Lila Rossi ___

____

_We are happy to inform you that we have chosen you for the job as MDC’s personal assistant._

_____ _

_I, MDC, have recognized your talents and am impressed with your skills. ___

____

_____ _

____

_I think you will make a fine assistant, and I know you will be able to meet all of my expectations. ___

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_However, if at any point in time I see that you are unfit for the job as my assistant you will be given a warning, and if another incident occurs you will be removed from your position at the MDC Fashion House. ___

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_______ _ _ _

_Please come in on Monday morning at 9am to get the hang of things, and by the way, there are a few people here who know you from high school and can’t wait to see you! ___

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_CEO of MDC  
MDC Fashion House’ ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m super excited to work for MDC Alya! Her and I go way back after all” Lila said as Alya smiled proudly.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You look good Lila, very professional” Alya said looking her up and down.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lila had decided to go with her most professional look for her first day of work, she wanted to make a good impression after all.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

She was wearing a white button up shirt that was tucked into a black high-waisted skirt.  
She wlack pumps that had minor platforms, just to give her that extra height, because she wanted to be seen.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

She kept her hair how she always had it, in the sausages.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey Lila what time did you say you were starting?” Alya asked.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lila looked down at her phone and saw that it was 8:30, she had enough time to stop for coffee.  
“I start at 9 Alya, I’m gonna head out now and grab a coffee on the way, wish me luck!” she said as she walked out the door.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was a 20 minute walk to the fashion house, which left her a spare 10 minutes.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Once she got to the coffee shop, she saw that there were a few people waiting in line.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

She looked down at her phone and saw that it was 8:34.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_‘It’s fine’ _she thought _‘I’ll make it on time, there’s only one person left in front of me’ _____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

By the time Lila was at the front of the line it was 8:39.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

She glanced down at her phone, her foot tapping quickly on the ground.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

She could shout at the staff to hurry it up but she didn’t have time to get into a squabble with a stranger.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

After 2 minutes her coffee was ready, she grabbed it, said a quick thanks and scurried out the door.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Now it was 8:43 and she was angry that she had lost 3 minutes because of everyone wanting to buy their coffee at the same time as her, but she couldn’t be worrying about that by now.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

She was speed-walking towards the fashion house when all of a sudden a car beeped it’s horn and pulled up beside her.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lila turned to see none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng rolling down the window and lowering her sunglasses.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Lila, is that you?” she asked, smiling.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Marinette? What do you want? You know what, I don’t have time for you right now, I’m on my way to work as MDC’s personal assistant, and I have to be there at 9 so I gotta go” Lila said, sending a glare at the bluenette and then walking off.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Lila wait!” Marinette shouted, moving her car forward to be next to the italian woman.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ugh! What do you want Marinette? I don’t have time to chat with a loser like you!” Lila said angrily.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Marinette just laughed and looked at the time on her watch “Oh would you look at that, I have 10 minutes to get to work and meet my new employee”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lila looked at her phone to see the time was 8:50 “Argh! You’re making me late!”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Marinette rolled her eyes and smirked at Lila “Do you want a ride?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lila was absolutely shocked.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

But she didn’t have time to just stand there and gawk at Marinette’s sudden kind offer.  
She raced around to the passengers side and got in.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Marinette chuckled and drove to the fashion house.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Once they arrived both girls removed their seatbelts and Lila looked up at Marinette confused.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What are you doing?” she hissed.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Marinette grabbed her sunglasses and her huge floppy hat and put them on as she got out of the car.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I have business with MDC, besides I want to walk you in and see what the other employees are like” Marinette shrugged.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lila was utterly confused but didn’t care because she had two minutes to get to MDC’s office.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

As they walked inside they could see people working at desks, looking at fabrics, and some others were on phones talking to customers or other business.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

They walked into the elevator and the doors were about to close when a woman stopped them and stepped inside.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Sorry, I’m late for a meeting with Miss Bourgeois” The woman gave her excuse.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Marinette stayed quiet, while Lila said “Audrey Bourgeois is here?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Marinette and the other woman chuckled.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No, Audrey doesn’t work here, I was talking about her daughter Chloe Bourgeois” the woman said.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Chloe? How did she get a job here? What does she even do?” Lila asked.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The woman smiled and explained “She runs the business side of the company with her partner Sabrina Raincomprix, while MDC runs the Fashion side of things, her and Chloe are practically best friends” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh” was all Lila said.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The elevator doors opened and all three women stepped out of the elevator, the woman whose name Lila did not know was about to run off when Lila grabbed her arm.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Wait!” Lila said loudly.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The woman turned around and gave Lila a surprised look.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m already late,” the woman said quickly.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What’s your name? I’m Lila” the woman smiled and replied “Name’s Katrina gotta go!” and then she ran off.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lila smiled. At least she knew one person in this building, besides Chloe and Sabrina now.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What’s this? Lila making friends without lying?” Lila turned to see Marinette smirking.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lila rolled her eyes and ignored the bluenette.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Which one of these is her office?” Lila said as they walked through the hallway of doors.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Marinette was about to point her in the direction of MDC’s office when a man that looked like he was in his late 20’s came up to them.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Are you lost, pretty lady?” he said to Lila, turning to walk the way they were walking.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

He put his hand on the small of her back, a motion that didn’t go unnoticed by either of the girls.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Excuse me” Lila said sweetly “I’m just trying to find MDC’s office” she turned to fully face the man so that his hand was off of her back.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“She’s not in yet, but you could come into my office and I could show you the ropes, I heard you're the new assistant” he winked.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No thank you sir, I’m already late as it is and MDC wants me there asap” she rejected him.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Come on, miss, I’ll be quick, I just want to give you the best welcoming I can” he said putting his hands on her hips.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lila squirmed but his hands tightened moving closer to her but when suddenly his hands were completely off of her.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

She looked up to see Marinette twisting both of the man's arms.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ouch Lady! Let go of me!” he howled in pain.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Marinette dropped his hands and glared at him through her sunglasses.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You have no right to touch her” she said firmly.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What are you? Her girlfriend? You stupid bitch! I will have you removed from this building” he threatened.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh really?” she asked.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lila was confused from her place behind Marinette.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Marinette stop we could get in trouble” Lila warned.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Marinette smirked as she stared at the man, both of them hearing Lila say her name.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Marinette?” he asked, fear in his eyes.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Marinette removed her hat and glasses and stared down at the man who was now cowering before her.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m sorry I didn’t know it was you m'am” he said, not meeting her stare.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Her face grew angrier “So you’re saying if it wasn’t me then you would’ve kept harassing the person confronting you. You know that homophobia is not welcome in this building and you know very well what MDC expects of you.  
I expect you to be in her office at 9:30 so she can pass judgement on your actions”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lila watched the man scurry off saying “yes m'am”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Thanks Marinette, but why was he so frightened by you?” asked the brunette.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Marinette turned to look at Lila and smirked.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I kinda have a reputation here, come on let’s get to MDC’s office, it’s that way”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Wardrobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a quick peek into MDC's wardrobe...

As the two women walked into MDC’s office, Marinette went and sat in the chair behind the desk in the centre of the room.

“What are you doing Marinette? That’s MDC’s chair, she’ll be here any second!” Lila hissed as the bluenette.

Marinette chuckled.

“Lila, do you know what MDC stands for?” she asked with a smirk.

“Why the hell would I know?” Lila asked impatiently as she kept sending worried glances towards the door, waiting for her new boss to arrive.

“I thought you would’ve figured it out by now” Marinette muttered but quickly spoke again.

“No worries! Would you like to know why I’m here?” the bluenette gave a sweet smile.

“Ugh” Lila rolled her eyes “Why are you here Marinette?”

“I’m here to train you!” Marinette squealed.

Lila gave her an incredulous look.

“Train me? For what?”

“To be MDC’s personal assistant, she’s asked me to train you for a whole week before you actually get to work for her,” Marinette explained.

“But why?! She said “MDC personally emailed me saying that she was impressed with my skills”

Marinette smiled softly at the italian girl.

“MDC and I have been friends since high school, she knows what you’re like Lila” she explained.

“Are you serious Marinette?! You’re sabotaging my career all because of some petty high school drama I can’t beli- “Enough!” Marinette interrupted.

“I didn’t do anything to make you look bad, you did that yourself. All MDC wants is to make sure she doesn’t hire the Lila her and I used to know, because frankly, we don’t like that Lila, but all she’s asking for is one week. One week for you to prove that you’re a better person, she asked me to be the one to train you because she knows about our history together.”

Lila looked away from Marinette's firm stare.

“And she said that if you can prove yourself to be a good assistant before next Tuesday, then she’ll take you with her to New York for a business meeting/short holiday”

Lila’s eyes perked up at the mention of New York.

It would be a dream to go on holiday with MDC to New York, one of the fashion capitals of the world.

And if going to New York meant that she had to get along with Marinette for a week then so be it.

“Fine Marinette, I’ll do this training thing, not because I want to work with you though, I just want to prove myself to MDC” Lila sighed.

Marinette smiled “Great! To the wardrobe!” she shouted as she grabbed Lila and pulled her out of MDC’s office.

They flew past a handful of employees who gave them a curious look.

Lila looked at where they were going and she gasped.

They were about to run into a wall!

“Marinette! That’s a waaaaaooooo!” she shouted as Marinette stopped at a corner and swung Lila around it.

Lila was now the leader of the two, still running, when she turned to face Marinette who had a shocked expression.

“Lila, you’re gonna have to trust me or what i’m about to pull off will end badly” Marinette shouted as they kept running.

Lila looked forwards and her eyes widened.

“Why the hell is there a pool in the middle of the hallway!?” she screamed.

“I’m gonna pick you up and throw you over, got it? Good!” she said not giving Lila any chance to protest.

Marinette picked up the brunette bridal style and threw her right over the pool.

Lila screamed as she flew through the air, looking back at Marinette who had surprisingly jumped straight after she threw her.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Marinette was somersaulting over the pool landing on both her feet catching the screaming woman.

Lila was absolutely shocked, and not just from being hurled through the air over a pool, she was shocked at how fast Marinette was to get over it and catch her.

“Did you just?”

“Yup”

“And then you?”

“Yup”

“How?!” Lila shouted.

Marinette laughed as she looked down at Lila who was still in her arms.

“I’m fast, I’ve done that millions of times” the designer explained.

She let Lila down and walked up to the door at the end of the hallway.

Lila was looking at the pool in confusion.

“Why the hell is there a pool in the middle of the hallway?!” She was utterly confused.

Marinette chuckled and looked back at her.

“It’s so that no one can steal the designs in here, these are the most rare designs of MDC’s, plus others that just needed a place to be stored. It’s funny when someone tries to get to the door, because you can’t see the pool until you’re a few meters away from it”

Lila was still confused and so Marinette explained further.

“When someone’s walking down here that shouldn't be, they’re usually looking behind them making sure that they’re not being followed or seen. And they don’t see the pool until it’s too late, and those that do either give up there or try to jump over it and fall straight in”

Lila was starting to understand.

“So MDC can’t just hire security guards?” she asked.

“Oh she has guards, but you see…” Marinette said unlocking the door to the wardrobe revealing two bulky men standing there.

“They’re on the inside” Marinette smirked.

“Morning miss Marinette welcome back to the wardrobe” one of them said.

“Morning James, moring Todd, this is Lila Rossi MDC’s new personal assistant, I’m training her” she said motioning towards Lila.

“Morning Lila” they said in unison.

The two guards stepped aside letting the women walk into the wardrobe.

“This is the wardrobe?!” Lila asked, surprised.

“Yep, here are some of the most exclusive MDC designs, like this dress” Marinette stated pointing at a blue ball gown.

“It’s beautiful,” Lila said in awe.

“Would you like to try it on?” Marinette smiled softly.

“Are we allowed to do that?” Lila asked worriedly.

“Of course we are! MDC has given us permission to try on anything and everything in this room” Mari explained.

Lila squealed in excitement.

She took the dress into the changing room and came out gawking at herself in the mirror.

“It looks beautiful on you Lila” Marinette said, giving her a calm, happy look.

“Whatever Marinette, I didn’t ask for your opinion” the italian woman rolled her eyes.

Marinette chuckled and motioned for Lila to follow her.

“Where are we going?” Lila asked.

“MDC has made you an outfit for the meeting next week, if you make it through training, you get to keep it” Marinette explained.

Lila examined the outfit.

It was an orange top with butterfly sleeves, it had a low v neck, but not too low as to seem unprofessional. 

The shirt tucked into a plain white skirt that hugged the waist perfectly.

For the shoes were a pair of orange pumps and to finish off the look there were pictures of hairstyles Lila could choose from.

“This outfit is amazing!” Lila exclaimed.

“If you like that then you love your party dress” Marinette said.

Lila turned towards the bluenette. “Party dress?” she asked.

Marinette grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the meeting outfit.

They stopped in front of a long orange silk dress.

“This is for me?” 

“Yes, if you get through the training” Mari explained.

Lila felt the fabric of the dress, and it felt as if her hand were gliding through a cloud.

She let out a tired sigh, it was time to make up her mind.

“Ok Marinette I’m gonna work hard for this job, but don’t go thinking that I want to be your friend or anything”

Marinette smiled at that.

“Then I’m gonna make you the best personal assistant there ever was!”


	3. The Walk to Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day is over  
> Lila is hungry  
> Some dodgy guys are in the alley

Lila’s first day of work had been exhausting to say the least.

As she walked through the door of her apartment she was greeted by Alya and Nino.

“Hey Lila, how was your first day?” Alya asked looking up towards her.

“It was exhausting Alya, it turns out Marinette is gonna be training me to be MDC’s personal” Lila complained.

“What?!” Alya shouted, “How did that liar get a job with MDC?”

“I don’t know Als, but she was working me to the bone” she lied.

All she’d actually done today was learn how to manage stuff on the computer, but with Marinette’s constant jokes and compliments it made her work a whole lot harder.

_‘She just couldn’t stay the same as high school, could she?’ Lila thought. ___

____

“She was really rude as well Alya, she told me if it was up to her, I wouldn’t even be allowed in the building” Lila whined.

____

“She what?! I think I might come with you tomorrow and giver a piece of my mind” Alya threatened.

____

Nino didn’t look bothered as he scrolled through his phone, staying out of their girl drama.

____

_‘It’s still so easy’ _Lila thought as she looked at Alya who was angry over her short sentence.__

______ _ _

_‘But Marinette needs to be happy for me to actually get the job’ _she remembered.__

________ _ _ _ _

Lila inwardly rolled her eyes and put on a worried facade.

________ _ _ _ _

“As much as I’d love to see that Alya, Marinette is the one who says I get the job or not, so I’m just gonna play nice, besides it probably wasn’t her that said it, you know how bad my memory is” she smiled sympathetically.

________ _ _ _ _

Alya let out a huff and put a hand on Lila’s shoulder.

________ _ _ _ _

“Okay, but tell me if she does anything bad and I'll mess her up a bit,” Alya offered.

________ _ _ _ _

Lila laughed and patted Alya’s hand.

________ _ _ _ _

“Thanks Alya, you’re the best friend I’ve ever had” she said with a soft smile.

________ _ _ _ _

“So how about we go out for dinner? To celebrate your first day of work at MDC!” Alya asked.

________ _ _ _ _

Lila perked up at the mention of dinner, she hadn’t eaten much that day, determined on making sure her computer work was perfect.

________ _ _ _ _

“Dinner sounds great Alya, where are we going? Do I have to get dressed up?” the brunette inquired.

________ _ _ _ _

“Actually there’s this new restaurant downtown that opened a few days ago, Adrien told me that it was pretty awesome” Nino cut in.

________ _ _ _ _

“Adrien? You two still talk?” Lila was curious about their old friend who could’ve been with her now if he wasn’t such a goody two shoes.

________ _ _ _ _

“Yeah we text a lot during the week, he’s hardly ever busy because he doesn’t live with his father anymore” Nino explained.

________ _ _ _ _

_‘Interesting, I wonder if he’s still as good looking as he was in high school’ _Lila thought.__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So am I dressing up for this new restaurant or not?” Lila asked, trying not to sound impatient.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Alya gave her the thumbs up and told her they would leave at 6.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lila looked down at her phone and saw that it was 5:26.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Cool, I’ll be ready, how much do you think it’s gonna cost though?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Don’t worry girl, I’m paying” Alya said happily.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh no Alya you don’t have to do that, I can pay for myself” Lila said feigning worry.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Nino gave Alya a strained look “Babe it’s kind of expensive I-”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s cool Nino, I can pay” She interrupted.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lila went over and hugged Alya “You’re the best Alya”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Alya hugged her and then pushed her towards her bedroom.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Go get ready Lila, or we’ll be late” she laughed.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lila walked off to her room and changed into an orange spaghetti strap top with black ripped jeans.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

She put on a couple of necklaces and a few bracelets and finally grabbed a pair of sneakers.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

She took her hair out of it’s usual sausages and made two dutch braids to finish off her look.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

She checked the time and saw that it was two minutes until six.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

She checked herself once more in the mirror before grabbing her phone and purse and went out to meet the couple waiting for her.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ready to go girl?” Alya said turning around to look at Lila.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Woah! You look hot girl!” she exclaimed.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Thanks Als, you don’t look too bad yourself” Lila lied.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Alya was wearing a red tight t-shirt with a pink short skirt.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was a total color clash but she wouldn’t tell Alya that.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

At least Nino looked okay, he was wearing a white button up short sleeve shirt, with light blue denim jeans.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Let’s go guys! I’m starving” Nino said excitedly.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

They all made their way out of the apartment and started their walk towards the restaurant.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“How far is it?” Alya asked her boyfriend.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Not far, we just have to take a left up there and then a right around the corner” Nino said as he looked at his phone for directions.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The trio were walking past an alley when Lila felt that something was off.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

She turned her head slightly to see a few large men huddled together in the shadows of the alley.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lila could barely hear them speaking but what she did make out was

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Those three look like they got cash on em” and then

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Looks like they’re going out, probably somewhere fancy, they’re bound to have a buttload of cash on em”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lila’s eyes widened, she needed to know what they were gonna do, but she didn’t want to get caught eavesdropping.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

So she bent down and quickly untied her shoelaces.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You good girl?” Alya asked as she saw Lila bend over.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah, silly me, I always forget to tie my shoes, you guys keep walking I’ll catch up” Lila said giving the blogger an innocent smile as she tied her shoes slowly.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Okay girl, don’t take too long” Alya chuckled.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The couple continued their walk to the restaurant, slower so that Lila wouldn’t lose them.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lila made sure they weren’t looking back and stood up and sped to the corner of the alley.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

She heard a man speak again.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“We’ll get em on their way back, they won’t even see us comin’”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“But what if they snitch?’ one of the three asked.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Fine, we’ll beat 'em then rob em” the other replied.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lila had heard enough.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

She sprinted and caught up with Alya and Nino, who had coincidentally just arrived at the restaurant around the corner.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You sure took your time Lila,” Nino laughed.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The brunette gave them a guilty smile.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Shall we go eat?” Lila said motioning for them to go inside, while changing the subject.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Those thugs in the alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila calls in a favor from the last person Alya could've expected.

Dinner was going well until it was almost time to leave.

Lila didn’t know what to do.

She didn’t want to get hurt, so she decided to tell the truth for once.

“Guys I didn't stop on the way here just to tie my shoelaces” Lila stated.

“Huh?” Alya said confused from the sudden change of topic.

“What do you mean Lila?” Nino asked.

“Well you see, when we walked past that alleyway I saw these three guys and I could hear them speaking, they said that they would wait for us to walk back past the alley and then they would jump us” Lila said looking down.

“What?! Why didn’t you tell us before Lila?” Alya whisper-shouted.

“I’m sorry for not saying anything, I was scared that you wouldn’t believe me and think I was crazy” Lila sobbed.

Alya pulled her into a hug and told her that she would always believe her because that’s what best friends do.

_‘Funny’ ___

__Lila thought_ _

___‘Marinette was your best friend once and you didn’t believe her at all’ _____

_____ _

“What should we do?” she asked.

____

Nino checked his watch to see that it was 10:48pm.

____

“It’s late so I don't think we can get a cab, and I don’t think anyone would want to come pick us up at this hour” Nino sighed.

____

A thought popped into Lila’s head.

____

_‘Marinette’ ___

______ _ _

Lila knew she would do anything for someone in need and as much as she hates to say it, Marinette was probably their best hope at getting home unharmed.

______ _ _

“Guys I’m gonna make a call, they might be able to give us a ride home” Lila explained.

______ _ _

The couple let out a sigh of relief.

______ _ _

Lila walked outside the restaurant while Alya and Nino stayed and paid for the food.

______ _ _

She pulled out her phone and went into her contacts.

______ _ _

She was lucky Marinette had put her phone number in at lunch time earlier that day.

______ _ _

“Just in case you need help with anything, it doesn't have to be work related, if you’re in trouble or you need some advice you can call me” Marinette had said.

______ _ _

Lila sighed, this was going to be embarrassing.

______ _ _

She pressed call and held her phone up to her ear.

______ _ _

It rang twice before being answered by a masculine voice.

______ _ _

“Hello?” it said.

______ _ _

“Um… Hi, is Marinette there?” she asked hopefully.

______ _ _

“Yeah hold on I’ll go get her, can I ask for your name?”

______ _ _

“Oh just tell her it’s Lila and I need her help” Lila said quickly.

______ _ _

“Lila Rossi?” the man said.

______ _ _

“Yes?” she responded.

______ _ _

She heard a chuckle before he called out to Marinette.

______ _ _

_“Marinette, Lila’s on the phone! She says she needs your help” ___

________ _ _ _ _

Lila heard a few thumps through the phone and assumed that Marinette was coming.

________ _ _ _ _

“Lila?” she heard Marinette say.

________ _ _ _ _

Lila took a breath and explained what was going on.

________ _ _ _ _

There was silence before Marinette answered.

________ _ _ _ _

“I’ll be there soon” and then the line went dead.

________ _ _ _ _

Lila walked back inside and told Alya and Nino that their ride was coming to pick them up.

________ _ _ _ _

“Phew” Alya said “You’re friend must be pretty great to come and pick us up this late”

________ _ _ _ _

“Well we’re not really friends per say, she just always helps everyone and so I thought that she wouldn’t mind helping me just this once” Lila said.

________ _ _ _ _

Just after Lila closed her mouth a black range rover pulled up besides them and everyone's jaws dropped.

________ _ _ _ _

“Is your friend rich or something Lila?” Alya asked in shock.

________ _ _ _ _

The window rolled down before Lila could answer, showing Marinette and Adrien inside.

________ _ _ _ _

“Hey Lila, get in” Marinette smiled.

________ _ _ _ _

“Marinette?! What the hell are you doing here? And why is Adrien with you?” Alya asked incredulously.

________ _ _ _ _

“I’m here to pick you guys up, Lila explained your situation and I was more than happy to help”  
The bluenette said.

________ _ _ _ _

Alya turned towards Lila giving her a questioning stare, only to be returned with a sheepish shrug.

________ _ _ _ _

“Come on guys let’s just get in” Nino said as he motioned for the girls to get into the back seat.

________ _ _ _ _

“Good to see you Nino,” Adrien said as the red-capped man got into the car.

________ _ _ _ _

“You too dude, how long’s it been? 5 years?” Nino chuckled.

________ _ _ _ _

“Yeah man, time sure does fly by. I heard you got married” Adrien said as he looked at Nino through the rear view mirror.

________ _ _ _ _

“Yeah dude, the wedding was awesome!” Nino caught sight of Adrien’s left hand “Seems like you got hitched as well”

________ _ _ _ _

“What?! To who?!” Alya said from the middle seat as she dove forward to get a look at Adrien’s hand.

________ _ _ _ _

“To me” Marinette smirked as she held up her own left hand, showing off her beautiful diamond ring.

________ _ _ _ _

Alya rolled her eyes.

________ _ _ _ _

“Stuck-up as always Marinette?” She spit.

________ _ _ _ _

Marinette wanted to yell at Alya, because for god’s sake she had come all the way out here to pick the girl up, but she kept her cool.

________ _ _ _ _

“I would rather you not insult me when I’ve gone out of my way to come and pick you up” she said calmly.

________ _ _ _ _

Alya was about to respond but Nino placed his hand on hers.

________ _ _ _ _

“Calm down babe, we’re over all that drama, it was years ago” He said.

________ _ _ _ _

Alya huffed and then there was an awkward silence before Adrien asked

________ _ _ _ _

“So where were the guys who were gonna jump you, do you remember?”

________ _ _ _ _

Lila looked outside and saw that the alley was just in front of them.

________ _ _ _ _

“Right there!” she pointed and Adrien slowed down.

________ _ _ _ _

“Okay, ready Marinette?” he asked.

________ _ _ _ _

Marinette picked up a bag and handed it to Alya.

________ _ _ _ _

“What’s this?” she asked.

________ _ _ _ _

“Water balloons filled with paint, we’re gonna get those suckers,” Mari said evilly.

________ _ _ _ _

The designer opened the window in the roof of the car for Alya and Lila to stand up through, and then opened her own window.

________ _ _ _ _

The three were shocked for a second before evil smirks replaced hanging jaws.

________ _ _ _ _

“Oh hell yes! Head-shots equal 10, Limbs equal 5, and Middle equals 2” Nino exclaimed.

________ _ _ _ _

As they pulled up next to the alley, the two girls stood up through the sky roof, and Nino rolled down his own roof.

________ _ _ _ _

They saw the three men and Alya called out

________ _ _ _ _

“Hey! Assholes! We’re the ones you wanted to mug right?!”

________ _ _ _ _

The three men stepped forward and stood their ground.

________ _ _ _ _

“What are you talking about little lady we weren’t gonna mug you” said the one on the right side.

________ _ _ _ _

Alya’s evil look faltered for a second before the man on the right spoke

________ _ _ _ _

“Yeah! We were gonna beat you, and then mug you!” he hollered.

________ _ _ _ _

The three men laughed and started walking towards the car.

________ _ _ _ _

“Ready guys!” Marinette shouted excitedly.

________ _ _ _ _

“On 3!”

________ _ _ _ _

Everyone joined in on the countdown.

________ _ _ _ _

“One!”

________ _ _ _ _

“Two!”

________ _ _ _ _

“Three!”

________ _ _ _ _

Paint balloons were thrown, men were colored all different colors, and 5 adults left the scene laughing at their justice for themselves.

________ _ _ _ _

If only it could be like this all the time.

________ _ _ _ _


	5. After the paint balloons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This hasn't happened before.

Well it couldn’t.

After their laughter died down all that was left was an awkward silence.

Alya felt confused.

The woman she had hated with a burning passion for the last 5-6 years had just given her one of the best nights in a long time.

Marinette had been a bully and a show-off ever since Lila first came to Francois Dupont.

And throughout the years, Lila had told her about the many times Marinette had gone out of her way to see and bully Lila in person.

Alya was absolutely and utterly confused.

The Marinette she saw tonight was the same Marinette she knew before Lila came to Paris.

The Marinette that she believed was the real one.

“That’s our building there,” Nino stated, interrupting Alya’s thoughts.

Alya looked up and saw that they were already home, which was to be expected quickly because they didn’t even live far from the restaurant.

Adrien pulled up besides their apartment building and waited for them to get out.

Lila got out and walked to Marinette’s window.

She waited for the bluenette to roll it down and when she did she looked down.

“Thanks Marinette, I don’t know what could’ve happened if you hadn’t come and picked us up”

Marinette smiled warmly.

“It’s no biggie Lila, I want you to start feeling more comfortable around me, so anything I can do, just let me know,” Mari said softly.

Lila looked up and there were tears in her eyes.

Marinette’s smile disappeared and a look of worry replaced it.

Lila wiped away her tears quickly, shocked at the realization that she was crying.

“Lila, why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?” Marinette asked.

“No it’s not that, it’s just-” Lila cut off.

Marinette placed a hand on Lila’s arm comfortingly.

Lila let out a few more tears.

“Can you come inside?” Lila asked.

Marinette gave Adrien a sympathetic smile, and he just shook his head subtly.

“Sure Lila you can go home if you want Adrien, I can call Johnathan to pick me up” Mari said kissing Adrien on the cheek.

“Marinette” Adrien whined “Just come home, you two can talk tomorrow” 

Marinette glared at him, she knew he was tired but Lila was clearly upset by something, and Marinette needed to help the poor girl.

“No Adrien, just go home, I’ll be there later,” Mari said.

The designer got out of the car and Adrien rolled his eyes.

“Fine Mari, see you at home” and then he drove off.

‘What’s his problem, we were having fun like 5 minutes ago’ Marinette thought.

But she didn’t worry too much about him and walked with Lila up to her apartment.

When they walked in, Alya and Nino were sitting on the sofa drinking mugs of coffee.

“What are you doing up here Marinette?” Alya asked, not in a rude tone but in a weary one.

Marinette gave her a sheepish smile.

“I wanted to talk with her about our ‘situation’” Lila explained.

Alya understood what Lila meant.

Tonight wasn’t the first night that people tried to attack or mug them.

But it was the first time they’d escaped and gotten justice.

The couple gave Lila looks of caution but nodded.

Lila led Marinette over to the other sofa and the latter sat down.

“Would you like anything Marinette?” Lila asked before sitting down.

“It’s all right Lila, I’m fine, just tell me what’s going on, I want to help,” Marinette said.

“Okay” Lila sat down and sighed.

“Alya, Nino and I have lived in this apartment for about 3 years now and it seems that every other week someone tries to rob us when we’re out walking” Lila explained.

“And I know that sounds like it could happen to anyone, but I think someone is specifically targeting us, or people just think we look rich and I hate it because I never feel safe!   
This is my home for god’s sake! I can’t handle it anymore” Lila was sobbing.

Marinette placed a soothing hand on Lila’s back and scooched closer to the italian girl.

Alya watched as Lila let Marinette, the girl who bullied her for years, comfort her and something inside her snapped.

“Okay I’m totally confused” she blurted out.

Everyone looked towards the blogger with surprised expressions.

“What Alya?” Lila asked, confused.

“It’s just that you and Marinette have always disliked each other, and now you’re letting her hug you? It’s just super confusing is all” Alya stated.

Marinette chuckled.

“Today at work we decided to put all that behind us and start acting civil with each other” Lila lied.

She didn’t need Alya’s questions right now.

Alya looked away, not fully convinced, but she decided not to push the subject.

“As for your situation I have a suggestion” Marinette said.

Everyone looked towards her awaiting her answer to their silent question of ‘What?’

“Well, since you’re all feeling unsafe in your home, you could come stay with Adrien and me”

Their eyes widened.

“Like at your house dudette?” Nino asked in shock.

“Of course! We have rooms to spare and I’m sure Adrien wouldn’t mind. Besides it would be nice to reconnect” Mari said happily.

The three looked cautious.

“You don’t have to answer right now, just think it over. But know that there will always be a place for you guys at my house”

Lila was the most shocked out of the three.

She had bullied Marinette, and dragged her name through the mud for years, and yet here she was offering a place in her home to them.

Lila let out a loud sob and turned and squeezed Marinette in a tight hug.

“That’s very generous Marinette, but we couldn’t just leave our apartment here and keep paying rent, we can’t afford to pay both you and our landlord” Alya reasoned.

“Alya you can live with me rent free, and you can move out of her permanently if you wish” Marinette stated firmly.

This was a big decision and Marinette knew that.

She knew they would resist because of their history with herself, but she didn’t care, she just wanted to know that they were safe.

And so the bluenette awaited her old friend’s answers.


	6. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I just got my inspiration back.  
> Anyway Alya, Nino, and Lila decide whether to stay with Marinette or not.

Marinette sat silently in the living room while the trio had stepped into the kitchen to discuss her offer.

It was a small apartment so Marinette could hear most of what they were whispering.

“Guys this is a very generous offer, we’d be a lot safer staying with Marinette” she heard Lila say causing the bluenette to slightly blush.

“Do you forget the three solid years of bullying in high school?” Alya replied.

“Look girls I don’t have anything against the woman, she’s offering us a better environment and I’m all for it” Nino said.

Alya sighed.

“So you think we’ll be okay living with her?”

“Of course I do Alya, Marinette and I were teenagers, we’ve both changed, she’s a good person Alya I know it” Lila said.

Marinette smiled as the three turned their heads to look at her and back at each other.

“Ugh fine Lila, I’ll call the landlord in the morning to let him know we’re out of here” Alya gave in.

Lila squealed and Nino chuckled.

The three returned and sat back in their seats

“Ok we’ve decided to live with you Marinette” Alya started “But if I suspect the tiniest bit of your old self we’re out”

“Of course Alya I understand” Marinette didn’t care what Alya believed she did in high school, after all most of the things she knew were lies anyway, but she’s learned to just not care about those types of things anymore.

“Would you like to move in tonight? I can have rooms arranged for you, would you like seperate rooms?” Marinette quizzed.

Nino looked down at Alya “We sharing?” he asked.

Alya thought for a moment before saying “Nah, we can sleep together but it’s be nice to have my own space” she looked back at Marinette “Can we have seperate rooms? If you enough of course” the reporter asked.

“Of course, we have many rooms. I can have them prepared for you to sleep in tonight and you can decorate them tomorrow” Marinette said happily.

“I hope we’re not intruding on your’s and Adrien’s happy marriage life” Nino said quickly, the thought had only just occurred to him that they wouldn’t just be living with each other like normal, there’d be other people in the house too.

“Oh you guys will be fine, I admit that Adrien is a bit grumpy now, but I know having more people around will bring out the best in him” there was a look in Marinette’s eyes that made Lila feel as though she was leaving something out.

‘Maybe I’ll look into it while we’re living there’ she thought.

The four discussed for half an hour about their new living arrangement until Nino, Alya and Lila went to their rooms to pack overnight bags with everything they would need before coming back tomorrow to grab all their stuff.

Marinette called her personal driver Johnathon, apologizing for the late call, but he reassured her that it was fine and that he would be happy to come and pick them up.

It was 1am when Jonathon, or Jo as Marinette prefered to call him, arrived outside the building.

Bags were put in the trunk, and everyone got into the car.

Marinette took the passenger seat while the other three were in the back.

Like the time in the car ride before, Marinette turned back in her seat and started talking to the three.

“So I heard that you two work a few blocks away from that apartment,” she said to Nino and Alya.

Alya suddenly remembered that she needed to figure out how to get to work on time without having to walk more than 3 blocks.

“I know you don’t want to walk to work so would you prefer to drive or be driven?” the designer asked.

Alya raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t have to give us a car Marinette, you’re already letting us stay with you, that’s quite enough” Alya said not wanting to be greedy, because in reality she did want a car, she hated walking to work, it was easier to get attacked that way.

“You want to know a secret?” Marinette whispered.

Alya nodded.

“I don’t intend for what I’m about to say to sound obnoxious, but I’m hella rich now so whatever you guys need I can get it for you”

All three of them widened their eyes, Lila who had been silent for the ride spoke

“How are you rich? What do you even do?” 

Marinette smiled kindly.

“I work with MDC Lila, I have from the beginning, her and I are like partners I guess, but I work behind the scenes” was all Marinette said before turning back to face the front.

No one had time to question her because their words were turned into gasps as they pulled up in front of one of the largest fences they’ve ever seen.

Jo rolled down his window and scanned his thumbprint on the pad to the right of the gate and it automatically opened.

The car drove in and then headed down a rather long path, lights lining the sides of the road.

They came up to a corner and turned left and at another corner they turned right until a grand mansion came into view.

It looked at least 3 stories tall and was wider than what any of the three newcomers would’ve imagined.

Many of the walls had been replaced with glass to give it a modern look and inside few glass walls lights were on revealing living rooms and dining rooms.

The car pulled up right next the stairs to the front door and Marinette got out of the car and walked around to Lila’s door.

She opened it and offered her hand to the italian woman.

“Are you serious, Marinette?! This is your house! Girl! I knew you were hella rich but I thought you meant Gabriel Agreste rich? Not whatever billion dollar thing you’ve got here!” Alya shouted as she stepped out of the car gawking at the large house.

Nino was speechless, this house was massive!

Marinette led Lila and the other two up the stairs after retrieving their bags from the trunk.

Once in front of the door Marinette unlocked it with her thumbprint and turned back to them.

“Welcome” she said as she started to open the door “to your new home!”


	7. Getting Comfortable and letting out the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio goes to Marinette's house and find that it is not what they expected it to be.  
> Lila tells the truth.

As the group walked through the door into the massive foyer Lila almost fainted.

It was the most beautiful house she’d ever seen.

“This place is beautiful,” Lila said, her words echoing in the large room.

Marinette turned to her.

“You really think so?” she asked.

“Of course! This is probably the most beautiful house I’ve seen in my entire life!” Marinette chuckled.

Alya and Nino were too stunned to speak so Marinette just led them up the stairs.

“Your bedrooms are on the second floor, this is yours Nino” the bluenette said, stopping in front of a brilliant blue door.

Nino smiled and opened it revealing a room bigger than their apartment.

He walked in and looked at his surroundings.

In a far corner by the window there was a large sound board in front of a large screen, with speakers on both sides.

Nino’s eyes widened.

“Is that mine?” he whispered.

Marinette placed a hand on his shoulder “Of course it is! I know you’ve always kept in contact with Adrien and I thought that if you ever needed to stay with us you’d have your DJ gear to use, don’t think I haven’t kept an eye on what everyone’s been doing over the past years”

Nino turned around and hugged her.

“I can’t thank you enough Marinette, you’re the best” Nino was almost moved to tears.

The DJ walked into his room, examining everything else.

He had a large TV with a white couch in front of it, reminding him of Adrien’s teenage bedroom.

His bed looked and felt like a cloud, and he almost fell asleep just from sitting on it, but he wanted to see what else Marinette had put in here.

He saw two doors, other than the one to the hallway, and so he opened the first one.

It was dark so Nino felt the wall for a light switch, the wall was surprisingly cool and then Nino found the switch and flicked it.

Bright white lights illuminated the room, it turns out it was his own personal bathroom!

Nino’s jaw dropped.

There was a large shower area next to a bath that looked like it could be a miniature spa pool.

He walked in and found the toilet on the other side of a wall.

It was a pretty awesome bathroom, and Nino felt like he was dreaming.

A quick pinch to his arm made him realize that he wasn’t which made him all the more happier.

While he was checking his room out Marinette led Alya and Lila to the next room.

They stood outside a red door and Marinette said “This is your room Alya”

Like her boyfriend, Alya opened the door and was completely surprised.

By the window was a large desk with 3 computer screens, and an apple laptop sitting in the middle.

Alya gasped and ran over to them.

“Are these for me?” she asked excitedly.

Marinette nodded happily.

Alya squealed and turned to look around at her room.

She looked at a blank wall with a single button on it.

“What does this do?” she asked curiously.

Marinette smirked “Why don’t you press the button?”

Alya turned around and quickly pressed said button.

She was staring in awe as her wall split in two and slid to the left and right revealing all types of gadgets.

Alya grabbed one and turned back to Marinette.

“What are these?” she held out the gadget in her hand.

“That’s a hearing device, it can hear things from over 2 kilometres away, I figured since you’re still pursuing your reporter dream you’d need the best gadgets” said the designer.

Again, like Nino, Alya held back her tears of joy.

She walked over to one of the doors in her room and turned on the light inside.

It was a large room, walls filled with clothes, shoes, bags, accessories and so much more.

Alya sped to the clothes and looked through them.

“Are these all MDC originals?!” she exclaimed to Marinette.

“Most of them are, there are a few other brands thrown in there, I’ve made sure to fill all your wardrobes with the finest clothes, so you can look amazing all the time!” Marinette squealed.

“The other room is your bathroom, you can check that out if you’d like, I’m going to show Lila to her room” and with that said Lila followed Marinette out of Alya’s room and down the hall stopping in front of an orange door.

“And here we are, this will be your room Lila” Marinette said as she gestured to the orange door.

Lila smiled and nervously turned the doorknob.

As the door opened, Lila’s eyes widened.

It was beautiful.

Her room was a beautiful white color, it was the picture of elegance and high-class.

It was the type of room Lila had dreamed of living in.

She walked in and sat on the bed, feeling the soft cushion hugging her butt.

She sighed. 

A chuckle broke her out of her daze.

Marinette was leaning against the doorway.

“What? No rummaging around like the others?” she asked, giving the brunette a crooked smile.

Lila smiled sheepishly and slightly blushed.

“I guess I’m just tired is all, although I am curious as to how you set these rooms up so quickly?”

“Well, honestly Nino’s room has always been set up, and I set Alya’s up a few weeks ago I don’t know why, maybe I just wanted to see what it would look like, but I never got around to packing it up” Marinette explained.

“Have you done that with other people?” Lila asked.

“Yes actually, I’ve always had the feeling that we would come together again, not just you three but everyone from our high school class, plus a few others as well, I wanted us to all be friends.”

“I’ve set up rooms for Chloe, Sabrina, Alix, Max, Juleka, Kagami, and Mylene so far, and did I mention that Chloe, Sabrina and Max live here?” Marinette remembered.

“What?!” Lila exclaimed.

Marinette chuckled and explained further.

“Chloe and Sabrina are literally upstairs and Max is down the hall in the room with the green door, but he’s staying at Kim’s for the week so you probably won’t see him until he gets back”

Lila was so confused.

“Are you still friends with everyone from high school?” the brunette asked.

Marinette nodded.

“About a year after graduation I started to see everyone around, save for those who went to college outside of Paris. I don’t quite remember how we all became friends again but we just started to hang out more and more ad before I knew it, it was like we never stopped being friends”

Lila looked down in shame.

She was the reason everyone unfriended the bluenette in high school, all because of her stupid need for attention and power.

Even now she still wanted attention, she wanted people to watch her walk down the street and envy her beauty, she wanted people to believe that she had it all.

But Marinette had what she wanted.

And she didn’t even know it.

“I’m sorry Marinette,” Lila said quietly.

Marinette’s happy facade dropped revealing a serious, concerned face.

“For what Lila?” she asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Lila looked up into her vibrant blue eyes.

“For everything I’ve done to you ever since I came to Paris, I’ve hurt you and caused everyone to hate you all because I was jealous. I don’t deserve to live in this beautiful room and I don’t deserve to work for MDC, and I especially don’t deserve your kindness” 

Marinette grabbed Lila’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

The italian woman’s face was covered in tears and when she realized that Marinette was not mad she pulled the bluenette into a tight, much needed hug.

Marinette held on to Lila tightly, knowing that this is what she needed, she’s needed this hug all her life.

Lila needed someone who understood, she needed someone to tell her that she was good enough without leading an extravagant life.

And Marinette was that person.

“It’s going to be alright Lila, just be yourself from now on because that’s enough for me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof- the ending was kinda emotional for me to write.  
> I just imagine that Lila has been looking fro approval and praise her entire life, believing that it would make her feel complete but that never happened, no one thought she was amazing without her telling lies, people only noticed her when she told them a crazy story.  
> When she arrived in Paris Marinette always had the attention on her, without the bluenette lifting a finger or saying a word.  
> Marinette's kindness is what made her popular and loved, not all the wild, awesome things she's done, and that's what Lila wanted for herself.  
> For someone to love her for her true self.


	8. Breakfast Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang have Dupain-Cheng pancakes!  
> Minus a grumpy cat:(

The next morning Alya woke up to her alarm blaring at 7:00am.

She sat up in her bed and looked around her room.

_‘It wasn’t a dream after all’ _She sighed.__

____

She decided to get up and get dressed for work, walking to her new wardrobe.

__

She opened the door and sighed again.

__

“I love my life” she said before walking in and grabbing a long white puffy sleeved top that had a low, loose v neck, pairing it with a pair of pink high waisted pants and some pink pumps.

__

She also grabbed a beautiful PRADA bag to go with her outfit, before going into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

__

As she turned on the shower she stood by the sink waiting for it to heat up, but then she realised _‘Don’t rich people showers heat up immediately?’ ___

_____ _

She reached her hand in feeling the already hot water, surprised.

_____ _

_‘I was right!’ She thought happily. ___

_______ _ _ _

While Alya was having her shower Marinette was down in the kitchen preparing a large breakfast for everyone to welcome the trio into their home.

_______ _ _ _

The bluenette was in the middle of making her fourteenth pancake when she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

_______ _ _ _

She turned around and smiled at her husband.

_______ _ _ _

“Family breakfast this morning honey, can you help set the plates and utensils up on the table?”

_______ _ _ _

Adrien frowned.

_______ _ _ _

“Why are you cooking for them Marinette? They used to treat you like hell? And now you’re letting them stay in OUR home, without even asking me” he said sternly.

_______ _ _ _

Marinette gave the blonde a confused look.

_______ _ _ _

“I’m helping them out Adrien, besides you and Nino are friends, wouldn’t it be nice to have another guy around while Max is gone?” she asked hoping he would change his mood.

_______ _ _ _

“Fine Marinette, I’ll allow Nino to stay but not the other two, they’re horrible people who have done horrible things to you, I just want you to be safe I don’t care what happens to them, they probably brought it upon themselves” he replied.

_______ _ _ _

Marinette’s eyebrows furrowed.

_______ _ _ _

“Adrien please don’t start this again, I told you Lila already apologized and Alya is willing to start over with me, this is a good thing, I can feel it” Marinette stated flipping a pancake in the pan.

_______ _ _ _

Adrien rolled his eyes and walked back to the stairs.

_______ _ _ _

“Fine Marinette I understand, I think I’ll head to work early today I need to get ahead on my paperwork, I love you” he said in a monotone voice.

_______ _ _ _

_‘He probably just woke up on the wrong side of the bed’ _she brushed off his attitude and placed the pancake she was cooking on her pancake pile.__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

If Adrien wasn’t going to set up the table then she would do it quickly, hopefully before anyone else came down and spoiled her surprise.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

It took her a few minutes too, and now that Adrien wouldn’t be joining them she had an extra two pancakes.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Marinette placed two pancakes on each plate leaving the extra two in the microwave for anyone who wanted extra.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

The first person down was Nino who was surprised for a second before shouting “AW YEAH!”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He zoomed to take a seat at the table picking up a fork, but before he could Marinette slapped his hand.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey!” he complained and looked up to Marinette who glared down at him.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Wait for everyone” she said “We’re going to have a breakfast together”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He sighed and put the fork down.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Fine dudette, It’s not like I wanted to eat your delicious pancakes straight away” Marinette chuckled at his comment and heard two sets of footsteps walking down the stairs.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey Mari, what smells so good down here?” said a deep feminine voice.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Nino looked up to the stair to see none other than Chloe Bourgeois with Sabrina Raincomprix-Bourgeois trailing behind.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Chloe?” Nino said, confused.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Chloe looked over at Nino and smiled.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey Nino, you’re looking well, I see you’ve been working out” the blonde said, eyeing the DJ.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Nino blushed “What the hell? Did you just compliment me? Oh I get it I’m still asleep!” Nino pinched his arm, yelping, realizing that he was really awake.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

The women in the room laughed and Chloe and Sabrina took their seats across from Nino.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Nino finally took the time to look over the two.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Chloe was wearing a black low v neck tight long-sleeved shirt tucked into a white pencil skirt with black lines on it. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Chloe’s hair was down and reached her shoulders in a wazy form.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

She had placed her back leather handbag on the ground next to her so Nino didn’t get a good look at it but he knew it was probably a designer bag.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Next to her Sabrina was wearing a long tight black dress, matching with Chloe except Sabrina had a necklace on with a little green gem hanging on it.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Nino looked up at their faces and saw that while Sabrina’s face was a bit more on the chubby side Chloe’s face had defined well over the years, her cheekbones were very visible and her makeup made her smokey eyes make her look fierce.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

It was only then that he noticed Chloe and Sabrina both wore ring’s on their left ring fingers.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

And Nino thought that they looked very similar to each other but he was broken out of thought by Sabrina saying his name.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He looked up at her and saw that she was smirking.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“I know what you’re trying to figure out Nino, we’re married. The wedding was last year” Sabrina explained placing her hand on one of Chloe’s.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Chloe paid no mind to Sabrina, instead she was scrolling through her social media, letting her explain their relationship to the confused man

_________ _ _ _ _ _

No one except Mariette noticed when Lila walked down the stairs and she gestured to the seat between her and Nino.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Lila smiled and walked over to the seat.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Chloe finally looked up from her phone and her gaze landed on the brunette.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Lila saw Chloe staring at her and looked away, not ready for a verbal bashing from the mayor’s daughter.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

But to her surprise Chloe smiled and said good morning while complimenting her outfit.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Lila looked to Marinette, confused at the kindness Chloe was showing her.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Don’t worry Chloe’s changed, she’s a lot kinder now, but I suggest not getting on hers or Sabrina’s bad side, they could end you in seconds” The bluenette explained.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Lila nodded and greeted Chloe and Sabrina warmly.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

She turned to Nino and tapped him on the shoulder.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Where’s Alya?” she asked looking down at her watch.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

It was now 7:40am, but the pancakes that Lila only just noticed were still warm.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Marinette it’s been forever, can we eat now? They’re gonna get cold soon” Nino whined.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“No we will wait for Alya, she’s probably on her way down now” Marinette said calmly.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

And as if her name had summoned her, Alya came walking down the stairs smiling and saying good morning to everyone.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Her eyes stopped on Chloe and Sabrina, obviously surprised.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Nino sighed and spoke

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Chloe and Sabrina live here, and they’re married come on Alya I want to eat these pancakes”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Alya rushed to her seat and looked down at her pancakes.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“No way! Are these Dupain-Cheng pancakes?” she squealed excitedly.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Marinette chuckled and said yes, while also asking the trio what kind of drink they would like.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Nino and Alya asked for a black coffee each, while Lila got up to help Marinette get them.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Do you have juice?” Lila asked.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Marinette pointed to the fridge “Have whatever you want in the fridge, we have lots of juice” 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Lila smiled and walked over to the fridge, and to her surprise there were at least seven different types of juice so she opted for mango juice grabbing the jug labeled Mango.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Once everyone had their drinks and were seated they dug into their pancakes.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

While they ate Marinette took the time to speak

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s great to have you guys here with us” she started.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“I want to take this opportunity to tell you a few house rules just so that nothing bad happens and so that no one gets hurt. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

First there’s a room on the third floor that belongs to me and me alone, it’s my designing room and I ask you guys please don’t go in there, if you do please don’t move anything around, I like to know where everything is.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Second you guys might be wondering where Adrien is, don’t worry hes at work but I’ll let you know now. He’s not the same guy as he was in high school, he’s gone through some stuff and he tends to be in a mood a lot so if he acts harshly towards you please don’t be offended.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

And if he starts to get too much for you just come find me and I can calm him down”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

That didn’t sit right with Lila.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“What do you mean too much?” she asked hesitantly, not wanting to start an argument.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Marinette looked down sadly and Chloe noticed, deciding to answer for her.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Lila, Adrien tends to get aggressive, so if you guys catch him having a fit just leave straight away and find me, Marinette or Sabrina and we’ll come help”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Chloe gave the trio a look saying _‘we’ll talk more afterwards’. ___

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Marinette smiled sadly but continued with the rules.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Third, if you’re bringing someone over you don’t have to ask just please don’t bring home strangers, I’d rather not have anyone random in my house, you guys probably don’t know this but I tend to get a bit paranoid”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Everyone chuckled and agreed.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Okay last rule, if you need anything I’ll be here to help, just ask.  
I’m happy to provide you with anything you need” the bluenette smiled.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Okay thanks mom” Nino laughed.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah Mari it’s totally cool that you’re letting us stay here, you don’t need to give us stuff, the stuff you put in our rooms was too much and we still have things back at the apartment, you don’t need to waste your money on us” Alya said sympathetically.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Marinette sighed and agreed to tone it down, sipping the last of her tea.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Fine guys, but I’ve called all of your bosses and they’ve agreed to give you today off so that you can finish moving in”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Three heads snapped towards her.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Really?! How on earth did you get Dylan to give me the day off, he’s like the most stubborn person I’ve ever met?” Alya asked in shock.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dylan ran the TV station that Alya worked at and barely gave Alya day’s off, she only had Sunday’s off!

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well I spoke with him and told him that I was giving you the chance to interview MDC and he agreed straight away, he said that he sent you an email with a few questions you should ask her” Marinette explained.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“And Nino, your boss said that it was fine if you took the day off because apparently you’ve looked like you needed a break for a while, so now you have the rest of the week off, but you’re allowed to go to work if you want” Nino pounded his fist in the air, happy to have some down time.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Lila, I’m your boss right now so have the day off!” Marinette said enthusiastically.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Are you sure Marinette? Today was going to be my second day, I don’t want people thinking that I’m one of those people who occasionally comes into work” Lila said worried what her new peers would think of her sudden absence.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Calm down Lila, if they have a problem then I’ll sort it out.  
Alright guys, I’ll call in the maids to have the dishes taken care of, let’s go back to your apartment and grab the rest of your stuff”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And with that the group dispersed and went off to do their activities for the day.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	9. Packing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes back to the apartment to grab the rest of their stuff.  
> They run into someone unexpected.

“Thanks for the ride Jo, I’ll call you when we’re finished” Marinette said to the driver while the others stood outside their apartment building.

The designer turned to them and gave them a beaming smile.

“Ready?” she asked cheerfully.

The three nodded in confirmation and walked their way up to their apartment.

Once inside Nino and Alya went to their shared bedroom and Lila and Marinette went to Lila’s room.

Stepping inside the italian woman’s room was somewhat normal to Marinette.

As if she’d walked in several times before for a casual hangout or a sleepover, but her brain reminded her that Lila and herself had never been friends at all in her life… up until now.

Looking around the small room, Marinette noticed all the pictures stuck to the frame of Lila’s vanity.

Pictures of Lila in different cities, of Lila and who Marinette assumed were her parents, …  
and pictures of Lila with her old friends.

Marinette sighed sadly.

_‘I wonder what it would’ve been like if I chose her side back in high school? Would she have found another reason to dislike me? Or could we have been what we are now? Friends.’ ___

____

“Marinette?” Lila said, breaking the woman out of her trance.

__

Marinette looked up at Lila who was giving her the look of a puppy with it’s head tilted slightly.

__

“Sorry, I was just thinking back to high school when I met you” Marinette said smiling, but Lila knew better.

__

She too remembered exactly how she treated Marinette.

__

She remembered the lies.

__

The arguments.

__

The bullying.

__

All of it.

__

Sometimes she had nightmares of karma coming to get her for what she did.

__

Lila looked down in shame, her bangs covering her almost teary eyes.

__

“I know I said it last night, but I’m sorry Marinette, for every lie I told, for all the bullying, you never deserved any of it. I was so selfish!” Lila cried.

__

Marinette sighed.

__

“It’s okay now Lila, really it is. I’ve moved on from those days, I put it behind me and so should you. We were only teenagers who made bad decisions besides, I care about you now and that’s what matters” 

__

Marinette was looking deeply into Lila’s eyes causing the liar to slightly blush.

__

Lila sputtered and looked off to the side, avoiding Marinette’s intense gaze.

__

Meanwhile, in the room across the hall a couple were reminiscing.

__

“I just can’t believe we’re leaving this apartment,” Alya sighed “We’ve been here so long that it just feels weird”

__

“Yeah, I’m sure gonna miss this place, but hey, Marinette’s giving us a killer place to live and I can’t say I’d have chosen to stay here over her house” Nino said.

__

“I know, but it’s just that we have so many awesome memories here” the reporter picked up a framed photo of her, Nino and Lila, all sitting in the living room sharing ice cream.

__

She remembers that day like it was yesterday.

__

Her and Nino had just arrived home after one of their many dates, and Lila had set up an ice cream buffet.

__

There were sprinkles, chocolate chips, flakes, you name it.

__

Lila had set it up as their one year anniversary of living together, and to remember the evening, Alya snapped a selfie of the three of them presenting their finished ice cream creations.

__

Nino placed a hand on her shoulder.

__

“I know we’ve had awesome times here babe, but this is a chance at a better and safer life, if we’re staying in Marinette’s home, I can guarantee you that whoever has it out for us, won’t even make it past the gate” he reassured her.

__

The couple hugged and continued packing up their belongings.

__

By five in the afternoon their whole apartment was fully packed and the three were standing outside by the car Jo brought around while Marinette was bringing down one last box.

__

Lila was leaning against the car looking down the street when she noticed a dodgy guy standing in the middle of the path a few hundred meters away from her.

__

He was tall, dressed in a black trench coat and more black clothes underneath.  
A black hat adorned what she thought was a head of blond hair.

__

“Guys does that guy over there seem weird to you?” she asked, turning towards her friends.

__

When the three looked back, the man Lila had seen had vanished.

__

Suddenly a loud ‘THUMP’ was heard and the two girls turned to see Nino fall to the ground leaving the man in black standing behind him holding a baseball bat.

__

Alya cried as she bent down to grab Nino, only to be grabbed by the man and thrown head-first into the car.

__

Jo, who had gotten out of the car, ran around to the scene that was unfolding.

__

“Who are you?!” he shouted as he threw skilled punches and kicks towards the stranger.

__

The black clad man stayed quiet, dodging the drivers attacks.

__

Luckily Jo managed to knock the bat out of his hand, but this man seemed to predict every other move he made.

__

A cowering Lila saw the bat and looked up to the two fighting men.

__

_‘I can make it’ _she thought.__

_____ _

She prepared herself to run for the bat while the man was distracted but another loud ‘THUMP’ caught her attention.

_____ _

She looked back to the fight to see that Jo was unconscious on the ground, just like Nino and Alya.

_____ _

The stranger turned his gaze towards her and saw that she was about to grab the bat.

_____ _

Lila fled for the bat, but unfortunately, he was quicker.

_____ _

The man grabbed the bat and pushed Lila to the ground.

_____ _

The brunette stared up in fear as he lifted the bat upwards, preparing to give the final blow and finish off the last of their group.

_____ _

Lila braced herself for the impact as the man brought the bat down.

_____ _

‘THUMP!’

_____ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while, I've had writers block for a while, but I've finally gotten the inspiration I needed to keep writing this story.  
> I promise I'll be posting the next chapters either today or tomorrow after this one.  
> By the way, comment if y'all want me to add art to this story;)


	10. Under the mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know some people don't read the notes, so I'm writing it here.  
> The italian sentence that will be used in this chapter, will be mentioned in future chapters, if you translate it that's fine.

Lila opened her eyes wondering what made the noise.

To her surprise, her attacker was now lying unconscious a few meters away from her.

“Are you okay?” A voice asked from behind Lila.

The italian girl looked up and found herself staring into the most vibrant blue eyes she’d ever seen.

Marinette cupped her face and asked again.

“Lila, are you okay? It’s me Marinette, can you hear me?” Lila blushed at the sudden contact and nodded slowly.

Marinette sighed in relief.

_‘It’s okay now’ _Lila thought _‘My Marinette is here’ _____

_____ _

Wait-

_____ _

‘Why did I just think of her as mine?!’ Lila sat up and looked around.

_____ _

“Alya and Nino! Oh and Jo too! That guy hit them!” Lila tried frantically to get up but Marinette’s strong grip kept her in place.

_____ _

“It’s okay Lila, I called an ambulance, they’ll be here in a minute” Marinette reassured her before standing up and walking over to their attacker.

_____ _

“And so will the police” she bent down and pulled the mask off of his face.

_____ _

A gasp escaped her as she fell backwards.

_____ _

“Adrien!?” she cried as a hand flew up to cover her mouth in disbelief.

_____ _

Lila’s vision focused on his face.

_____ _

His tan skin, his blond hair, his defined jaw.

_____ _

That was definitely Adrien Agreste-Dupain-Cheng.

_____ _

“Why would he do this?” she whispered but no answer came as Marinette had sat there frozen in shock.

_____ _

Lila crawled over to her and took the woman in her arms.

_____ _

The bluenette started to sob into Lila’s shoulder as Lila patted her head.

_____ _

“shhh, mia Marinette, andrà tutto bene, mentre tra le mie braccia non ti succederà nulla di brutto. Lo prometto. Sei il mio fiore e ti proteggerò d'ora in poi.” she whispered into the bluenette’s hair.

_____ _

This time it was Marinette’s turn to look up into Lila’s eyes.

_____ _

She looked at her in confusion but Lila just smiled sadly knowing she’d never truly be able to tell Marinette what she had said.

_____ _

Their moment was soon interrupted by the sirens of police cars and ambulances.

_____ _

“Marinette?” A deep voice called.

_____ _

Marinette looked over to Adrien’s body to see the man sitting up, rubbing the back of his head.

_____ _

Marinette’s expression turned sour as she quickly got up and pulled Adrien’s hands behind his back.

_____ _

“Marinette? What the hell are you doing here?! Get off of me!” he shouted, trying to break free of her hold on him.

_____ _

“If you had stayed for breakfast, you would’ve known I was coming to help them pack up their apartment, and I should be the one asking just what the hell YOU were doing?!” she shouted back.

_____ _

“I was here to get rid of them for YOU Mari, they treated you horribly, they don’t deserve to live, especially in our house! All the goons I’ve hired have been utterly useless, so I decided to finish them off for good! If you hadn't interrupted me, we would have been rid of them by now!”

_____ _

He was still squirming, but Marinette’s hold was as hard as stone.

_____ _

“So you were trying to off them?! I’ve told you countless times before Adrien! I don’t care about what happened in the past! You act like you control me, criticizing every single thing I do.  
Like when I decided to hire Lila at my company, when I decided to come pick them up to keep them out of danger and all my decisions up until now!”

_____ _

She glared down at him.

_____ _

“I’ve had enough of you and your idea that you own me, I don’t know how I lasted this long with you? We’re done, you can go rot in jail with your father for all I care, but after today, you will never see me or my friends ever again.  
And if you dare try to touch us, I will bring down all the power of the miraculous on your sorry ass!” Marinette snarled.

_____ _

Lila, who was watching all of this unfold, was shocked to say the least.

_____ _

Marinette, the woman who was sobbing into her shoulder minutes ago, was now holding her husband on the ground, while threatening him in a way so badass Lila turned red.

_____ _

Marinette looked hot.

_____ _

A cough caught both hers and Marinette’s attention.

_____ _

It was officer Raincomprix.

_____ _

He stood there with handcuffs, looking down at Marinette who was on top of Adrien.

_____ _

Marinette got off of the blonde and let the policeman do his thing.

_____ _

Lila got up and made her way over to the designer, the two hugging each other tightly.

_____ _

“I’m sorry Lila, Adrien hasn’t been right in the head ever since his father went to jail, but that doesn’t excuse what he’s been doing to you. I’ll make it up to you, I promise” Marinette whispered into the brunette’s hair.

_____ _

“You don’t have to apologize Marinette, it wasn’t your fault, he chose to do what he did, you had no part in this, and today you saved my life. You’re my everyday Ladybug and I couldn’t be more grateful” Lila replied, a tear rolling down the side of her face.

_____ _

“Wait, but we still need to check on the other three!” Lila said, as she quickly turned to see them sitting in ambulances.

_____ _

Nino and Alya had ice packs on their heads, and Jo was inside another ambulance being tended to by a paramedic.

_____ _

“They’ll be alright Lila, you go see Alya and Nino, I’m gonna go check on Jo” Marinette smiled.

_____ _

Lila nodded and walked over to the couple quickly.

_____ _

“Alya! Nino!” She cried as she threw herself between the two, wrapping an arm around each of them.

_____ _

“Lila, are you okay? Did he hurt you? What happened?” Alya quizzed, staring at Lila intently.

_____ _

“I’m okay, Marinette got here at the last second and knocked him out, but guys-  
the guy he- well it turns out the guy under the mask was Adrien” Lila admitted sadly, standing back up to face the two.

_____ _

The couple gasped.

_____ _

“Why would he do this?!” Nino shouted, finally losing his cool.

_____ _

Alya grabbed his hand and squeezed it soothingly.

_____ _

The DJ acknowledged her comfort and sighed.

_____ _

“I mean, how could he do this to us? Him and I have been best bros since high school.  
I’m sorry Lila I just can’t believe that” Nino said sadly.

_____ _

“I know Nino, but it really was him, I think he didn’t mean for you to be involved, but since you’re with Alya and I he couldn’t just leave you out. He said he was doing all of this for what we did in high school to Marinette” the italian girl confessed.

_____ _

Alya’s expression grew sour.

_____ _

“You mean all this violence was brought on by some petty high school drama, is that man serious? Marinette’s the one that had a problem with you remember?” Alya argued.

_____ _

Lila looked down in shame.

_____ _

_‘Now’s the time to tell the truth Lila, they deserve to know, no matter how much they’re gonna hate you. You brought this on yourself’ _One side of her said.__

_______ _ _ _

_‘But if you don’t tell them then you won’t be at fault for any of this and you can continue living with Marinette and the others, you can see her beautiful smile everyday, and stare into her dreamy blue eyes. You’ll have her all to yourself and everyone will love you’ _the other, more selfish, side of her said.__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Well…

_________ _ _ _ _ _

you know what they say about hitting rock bottom…

_________ _ _ _ _ _

the only way left to go....

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

is up.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I finally have a vision of where this story is going, not gonna lie, I've been making it up as I go.  
> Some off the content has been planned from the start, while the rest of it has been added in as I wrote.  
> Hope you all are enjoying the story so far!  
> This is the halfway mark stay tuned for the rest of the story!!


	11. And They Talked It Out

Lila waited until they were able to be back at Marinette’s before asking everyone to sit with her in the living room.

It was a long conversation, but one that was long overdue.

Not a dry eye in sight.

There was some yelling, no, a lot of yelling from Alya.

Marinette held her Lila’s hand through it all, understanding how difficult this confession was for her.

Although Alya and Nino didn’t understand how Marinette could even stand to look at her after what she did.

“I have forgiven and forgotten the past, I know what Lila did was wrong, but you act as though you two weren’t also a part of the problem.  
I tried so hard to make you see the truth and you tossed me aside blaming all my beliefs on jealousy” Marinette said pointing an accusing finger at the reporter.

“Well I didn’t know I was being lied to! Why are you blaming me?!” Alya argued.

Nino who was quiet during all of this looked at Marinette’s expression.

She looked tired.

Her body slumped over in weakness, she looked like she was about to let everything out.

“Alya enough” he said quietly, pulling her towards him gently.

“No Nino! I want to know how exactly all of this is our fault too?! We didn’t know so why should we be at fault? Everything I did was because of Lila’s lies!” 

“SHUT UP CESAIRE!” Marinette shouted, finally losing it.

The other three gaped in shock.

“Lila is the one at fault the most but you, you could’ve listened to me, your best friend at the time, but instead of fact-checking or actually trusting me you brushed me off.

I’ve had enough of your shit Alya!

It’s always someone else’s fault, Alya’s always trying to do what’s right!

Well that’s a load of bullshit!

I’m sick of your attitude, not even Lila deserves being thrown under the bus because you don’t want to get in trouble!”

Marinette took in a breath.

“Lila has earned my trust and so has Nino, you however, have been weary off me ever since I came to pick you up at the restaurant. I’ve tried my hardest to open up with you but it’s as if your image of me has been set in stone” she cried loudly.

“Marinette I’m sor-” 

“No, don’t try and apologize now Alya, I’m not in the mood to forgive. Lila could you please walk me to my room?” she asked, not trusting herself to remain calm on the way there.

Lila nodded and got up behind Marinette.

The two women left the living room leaving Alya and Nino to talk about what just happened.

“So” Nino said, staring wide-eyed into space.

Alya’s head was now in her hands.

“Is this really how I’ve been Nino?” she asked sadly.

Nino rubbed her back soothingly.

“We’ll get through this babe, we always do” and so they talked for the next few hours, about where they went wrong, and what they could do to make it up to Marinette.

Meanwhile, as Lila and Marinette walked side by side down the hall of the first floor, the bluenette’s hand found its way into the brunette’s.

“I’m very proud of you Lila,” she said quietly.

Lila smiled softly and sighed.

“I know it’s gonna take time to earn their trust back, even if they don’t want to ever see me again, I’ll do whatever it takes to make up for what I’ve done”

They made it to Marinette’s door and stopped, turning to face each other.

Lila hugged her tightly, hoping that it gave her some sense of comfort.

Marinette returned the hug, pouring all of her emotions from that day into it, sobbing into her shoulder.

Lila took a risk and kissed the top of the designer’s head.

“Dormi bene il mio fiore” Lila whispered into her ear.  
(Sleep well my flower)

“Puoi restare?” Marinette whispered back.  
(Can you stay?)

Lila stepped out of the hug shocked.

“Do you speak italian?” she asked quickly.

Marinette chuckled then nodded.

“I vantaggi di avere una nonna italiana” she said happily.  
(The benefits of having an italian grandmother)

“So you understood what I said to you today?” Lila gasped, awkwardly.

Marinette nodded, smiling softly.

Lila decided to worry about her situation later and stay with Marinette for the night.

“I’ll stay on the couch, I won’t bother you” Lila said as they walked into the room, but a hand tugged her towards the bed, in the opposite direction of the couch.

“Marinette?” She said, surprised.

“I wanted you to stay with me, as in sleep with me” the bluenette replied, jumping onto the bed.

Lila processed her words and blushed furiously.

“Um- Marinette I- You only just- We shouldn’t-” the italian woman couldn’t string a sentence together.

Marinette chuckled.

“I didn’t mean ‘that’ silly, I just need someone to hold right now” her words drifted off, going quiet towards the end.

“Y-you want to cuddle?” Lila’s face gave away her emotions.

Marinette didn’t reply, pulling her into bed.

Her blue eyes stared into Lila’s own, practically pleading for any contact whatsoever.

Lila got the message, wrapping her arms around Marinette’s thin waist.

The designer melted into Lila’s embrace, sighing in content.

Lila blushed and smiled into their cuddle.

And for a moment, just that small moment, everything felt alright.


	12. The Morning After

Morning came and Adrien Agreste-Dupain-Cheng was sitting in a prison cell, waiting for his lawyer to arrive at 9 am.

It was currently 8:30 and he was snoozing, his head tilted to the side, looking very uncomfortable.

“Adrien” a deep voice called.

His eyes fluttered open as he turned to the owner of the voice.

It was officer Raincomprix.

“Hey Rodger, what’s up?” he asked, still half asleep.

Rodger removed his police cap from his head and sighed.

“What happened, son? Why did you do it? You of all people know that it’s not what Marinette would’ve wanted”

Adrien looked down in shame.

“I did it for her own good, she was making a mistake she couldn’t see so I had to solve it for her”

The policeman crossed his arms and gave Adrien a disappointed look.

“I know I’m not supposed to know this, but since Sabrina lives with you she accidentally let it slip” he started.

Adrien looked at him, curious about what Rodger was about to say.

“This is not what I would’ve expected from Chat Noir” was all he said before walking away.

The blonde man’s eyes widened.

Rodger knew he was Chat Noir.

Did that mean the whole station knew?

Did it mean that they didn’t trust Chat Noir anymore? Even if he was retired?

“Rodger wait!” he called out, rushing to the bars of his cell.

The man in blue stopped in his tracks, turning back to hear what the ex-model had to say.

“Rodger, if I had finished my job Marinette would still love me! She was corrupted by Lila Rossi! I swear I’m not a bad guy! Please let me out, I’m trying to provide justice for the woman I love!” 

Rodger scoffed and looked away from the sad excuse of a man.

“You aren’t providing justice for anyone Adrien, you’re only doing this for yourself, it’s not right and deep down you know that” and with that being said, the officer walked out of the room leaving Adrien to process everything he had said.

Meanwhile, at the mansion.

Breakfast was awkward.

Glares were sent around the table.

Chloe was the one to break the silence.

“So… Max said he’s coming home early”

But no one replied, only giving shrugs and half-smiles.

Marinette finished off her omelet and checked her watch, it said 8:17 am.

“Lila, we’ll leave at 8:30 so meet me at the door then k?” Lila nodded.

Marinette continued.

“Alya, I will send you the time and address for your meeting with MDC, but just letting you know now that it will be this afternoon, please be there on time, MDC does not like waiting”

Alya also nodded, murmuring a ‘thanks Marinette’

“And Nino, since you have the week off still, the keys to the green car in the garage are on the counter, you can go out or whatever but if you decide to stay home, Max will be arriving at around 2 pm”

Marinette looked back at her watch.

8:24

“Ok I’m gonna take the red car, Chloe, Sabrina do you want a ride with us?”

“No thanks Marinette, Chloe and I have a meeting this morning at Style Queen for the collaboration, so we’ll take Chloe’s car” Sabrina answered.

Since everything was sorted Marinette gestured for Lila to follow her and walked towards the garage.

Lila quickly place her dirty plate in the sink and rushed after Marinette, wiping the crumbs off her face.

Alya’s eyes narrowed on the brunette as she left the room.

“I can’t believe Marinette trusts that liar after everything she’s done”

She expected Nino to agree with her but instead, Chloe spoke.

“Even after all that Marinette said last night, you still believe Lila’s the only one to blame?”

The reporter turned to glare at the blonde.

“I know I was a bitch! And I know I’m to blame as well, but still! If Lila hadn’t of come to Francois Dupont I’d still be best friends with Marinette, Adrien wouldn’t have gone crazy, and you wouldn’t even be-”

“Alya!” Nino shouted, cutting his girlfriend off.

All three women at the table turned their surprised gazes towards him.

“I’m sorry for her Chloe, she’s not in the right frame of mind right now, please don’t take what she was about to say to heart” he apologized on Alya’s behalf.

“And you” he looked straight at Alya.

“Do not shout at Chloe, she has done nothing wrong, it’s not her fault we were bad friends, but you can’t be shouting about what could’ve been, because we all know what it would be like without Lila.

You, me, Mari and Adrien would’ve still been best buds, but because of what we did, we lost that future and instead have this one”

Alya’s eyes started watering.

“I know we have this future! I’m living it and so are you! I’d give anything to go back and be Marinette’s friend again!” she had taken off her glasses as the tears started pouring from her eyes.

“Babe, I get it but you need to realize something”

She looked up at him, her red eyes asking what he was talking about.

“Alya, you know you can’t go back to being her friend, but right now, she’s welcomed you into her house, she’s been ready to forgive you this whole time, she’d been ready to be your ‘friend’ this whole time! You need to see that!”

Alya looked shocked.

“She wanted to be my friend this whole time?”

Nino gave her a look that screamed ‘Duh!’

As if the gears had finally clicked in her head, Alya stood up and composed herself.

“I need to go apologize to Marinette” she declared.

But before she could leave, Chloe cleared her throat.

“Don’t go now, she’ll be at your meeting with MDC, apologize then, I know she’ll be emotionally ready to talk to you” the woman said, sipping her coffee.

“Ok I will, thank you Chloe,” she said walking towards the front door.

“And I’m sorry for what I was going to say, you didn’t deserve that”

Chloe nodded.

“How about we drive you to work and talk more on the way?” she offered.

Alya smiled.

“I’d like that”


End file.
